Myotismon
Myotismon is a member of the Organization from Digimon, and is the third major villain in the first season, and the main antagonist of the second season of the anime series. Appearance Myotismon is dressed elegantly as a gentleman. His look and mannerisms are styled after vampires, and he has heterochromia: one green eye and one blue eye. However, in some scenes he is depicted with two blue eyes. Myotismon feeds on the fresh or deleted data of his victims, though he developed a taste for human blood during his stay in Odaiba. His victims were thought to have been afflicted with sudden anemia. His power depends on the absence of the sun, although he seems to be able to overcome this by creating a fog around wherever he goes. He has demonstrated telekinetic abilities at times—such as halting and crushing a rock thrown at his head with his thoughts, and moving MegaKabuterimon's body into WereGarurumon when he was about to attack him, although the latter could possibly be attributed to the fog which Myotismon amplified using the TV station in Tokyo, as he resorted to his Grisly Wing to counter Garudamon's Wing Blade in the Digital World, and to melee combat in his duel with WereGarurumon. He also showed an ability to deflect or dissolve attacks that were sent against him. Only WereGarurumon, Angemon, Wizardmon, and Angewomon were ever able to successfully hit him with an attack. Even then, Angemon's attacks were effective against Virus types, Wizardmon hit him in the back, and Angewomon paralyzed him first. Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon and destroyed Myotismon but his entity survived and digivolved into VenomMyotismon. Description Digimon Adventure Before he encountered the DigiDestined, Myotismon was the one responsible for conditioning Gatomon into a loyal minion through harsh methods while she was Salamon. Also, he took hold of the castle that Gennai and his brethren once were preparing Digi-eggs, crests and Digivices for the coming of the DigiDestined, which also contained a portal to the Real World. The Ultimate Clash When the DigiDestined arrived, he used his minion DemiDevimon to try to keep them separated, but he failed each time, because he had learned of a prophecy that he would be destroyed by the 8th DigiDestined Child. During this time he isn't seen fully on screen, he is mostly only seen as a silhouette and heard in voice, except for one instance when part of him was seen when he was hanging DemiDevimon over a burning pit. He eventually faces the DigiDestined himself when they are together. Though he initially held the upperhand against their Champion Digimon, he was surprised by Birdramon becoming Garudamon, who managed to hold him off long enough for everyone to escape. Sora's Crest of Love He later revealed plans to enter the Real World, taking many of his henchmen with him, to find and kill the child. The Gateway To Home However, the DigiDestined follow him, and for the next two days (August 1 and August 2), the two groups race to find the child. To his frustration, they all proved unsuccessful, and many of his minions were killed during their searching. On the night of August 2, Myotismon learns of Gatomon's relation to the 8th Child. The Eighth Child Revealed He then uses his power to isolate Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo through a thick fog screen, which also serves to isolate some of the DigiDestined, making it harder for them to stop him. Flower Power After finding the eighth child, Kari, who was actually Tai's little sister, Myotismon easily overpowers the combined forces of the DigiDestined's partner Digimon, although Angemon's Hand of Fate caused him to briefly double over in pain. When Myotismon kills Wizardmon, Kari's Crest glows and Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon, who gathers the other Digimons' power with Heaven's Charge and forms it into her Celestial Arrow. Just like a mythological vampire, Myotismon is killed when Angewomon's arrows pierces him through the heart. Wizardmon's Gift However, Myotismon was not truly defeated just yet. After Myotismon's apparent defeat, Gennai sends Izzy and the other DigiDestined an e-mail while they're still on the roof of the Fuji TV station. The ancient text of the prophecy was translated by Gennai as follows: Role in Ultima In Ultima, Myotismon was resurrected by Padro Lodo to serve as a Dark Master in the Organization due to his dark power and immense cruelty. Thanks to Maleficent's magic, Myotismon can now control his ability to become VenomMyotismon and BelialMyotismon at will. Eventually, Myotismon decided that to increase the ranks of the Organization's Digimon Minion Army, he would have to donate samples of his viral blood to Dr. Eggman for cloning and digivolution procedures. These Myotismon clones can be distinguished from the original in that they are not as cunning as him, can turn feral at any moment, have pale blank white eyes hidden behind their sharp bat masks, a messy crop of black hair on their scalp, wear torn and tattered black robes above their suits, and wear bandages wrapped randomly around their arms and legs. These Myotismon clones serve as attack hounds in "cryptic" Org Bases, usually a location under the control of a powerful Org Digimon. They are the natural digivolution of Vilemon and the Devimon clones, and will thus digivolve further into VenomMyotismon units. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Dark Masters Category:Digimon Minions Category:Nightmare Soldiers Category:Villains Category:Non Dinsey Villains Category:Digimon Villain